


Familiar

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> For my Latter Days prompt chart. Prompt: Familiar, as chosen by Melanieathene

Christian had never been one for domesticity; his idea of fun had never consisted of a homely routine. Fun was going out and getting laid, a different guy for every page of his journal, their attributes rated and slated before moving right along. Nice ass: check; toned body: check; great sex: check. Yeah, he’d pretty much won all the prizes when it came to casual and meaningless acquaintances. There had never been room in his life for the same old same old. Life was too short, he’d always thought, and he’d convinced himself that familiarity breeds contempt.

It’s been a year since Aaron came back to life and they were given their second chance. Christian has spent twelve months loving the same man, waking up to the same sweet face, the same beautiful eyes. Three hundred and sixty five days have seen him coming home to the same cosy apartment; sleeping beside the same body, kissing the same lips, caressing the same smooth skin; hearing the same voice in his ear, urging him on to ecstasy.

And these days, for Christian, familiarity has a very different definition. It means acceptance, comfort, love. It means the whole world. It means Aaron.


End file.
